Inkjet printing can create images on a wide variety of media. These media can be traditional cut sized sheets and commercial large format media such as banners and wall papers. Many inkjet inks are water-based with water soluble dyes or water dispersible pigments. When the inkjet inks or other fluids contact cellulose based media, the media can undesirably expand, warp, or wrinkle due to absorption of the fluid by the cellulose fibers. This expansion can be particularly undesirable in large format media such as banners and wall papers. Warped banners may be difficult to install on a panel, frame or surface. Warped wall papers do not match adjoining sheets, causing a discontinuity in the wall paper image.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.